painted_flowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mosi
Mosi 'is a large, tan painted dog with black and white markings and amber eyes. He was a king and part of the royal family of the Pack of Bright Meadows before his murder. Backstory Mosi and Duna are born into the royal family, and were trained by their father Kenan to become kings. As a young adult, he grows close to a female named Zola, who becomes his mate and lifelong friend. Together they have four pups, three of which tragically die. Mosi raises their remaining daughter Layali almost exclusively, as Zola is neglectful and seemingly unable to mother her properly. He spoils Layali and casually trains with her as she grows to become queen. Personality Mosi is kind, caring, outgoing, and loving, however can be a bit clingy and prideful. He is quite sensitive to others' feelings, and strives for peace among his friends and family. Among his pack, every member looks up to him for his strength and compassion. Appearances '''Short Stories -' To Be Loved Like Mother, Like Daughter A Mother's Turmoil '''Episode 1 - Haze of Red Mosi is found dead by the riverbank, his throat shredded by someone unknown. He appears in flashbacks along with a young Layali, showing her the territory and training her. He treats her kindly and appears to distract her from interacting with her mother, Zola. Episode 2 - Banishment Mosi's body is in the center of the clearing during Layali's trial. Layali looks at him sadly one last time before leaving her pack to search for his killer. Episode 6 - Sojourn Mosi, in spirit, appears briefly in Layali's nightmare. He is the topic of discussion during an argument between Layali and her Dreamwalker, as the latter is trying to convince the former to give up her quest to find Mosi's murderer and instead join the Pack of Falling Ash. Layali is reluctant, as she misses her father dearly and subconsciously wants revenge. Family Mate: 'Zola '''Children: 'Layali, three unnamed pups (deceased) 'Father: 'Kenan (deceased) 'Mother: 'Themba (deceased) 'Siblings: 'Duna 'Mother-in-law: 'Nia (deceased) 'Niece: 'Mahiri Gallery Mosi ref.png|Mosi's reference Field.png|Mosi in a field with Layali (flashback) Mosi's body.png|Most's body. Water.png|"Where does the water come from, Baba?" 600.png|Mosi appearing in Layali's nightmare. Quotes "I will never leave you alone." '''- Mosi to Layali (Haze of Red) _____________________________________________ "Why, you’ll be an amazing mother, Zola. Our pups will be beautiful, safe, and loved. We will take care of them, and we will be the perfect family, I promise.” '- Mosi to Zola (Like Mother, Like Daughter)' _____________________________________________ “Mosi was brave, strong, fearless, compassionate, and above all else, loyal to the Pack of Bright Meadows. He was a mambo every dog could look up to, a hunter any one of us would be lucky to hunt alongside. Mosi was a dog that has earned his place amongst the painted skies. While his life was cut short, I take solas in the fact he’s beside the brothers of legend who created the beautiful world he loved so much.” '' '- Duna, at Mosi's funeral (A Mother's Turmoil)' _____________________________________________ "''He was the moon and stars. Everything pure, beautiful, and strong in this world." '- Zola's thoughts at Mosi's funeral (A Mother's Turmoil)' Trivia * Mosi is an Egyptian name meaning "First born". * He was an excellent ruler and the most favored member of the royal family, and every member of the pack suffered from the loss of him. * Mosi had arthritis, unfortunately crippling his ability to hunt properly. Category:Characters Category:Pack of Bright Meadows